The One That Got Away
by Mackenzie Valdez
Summary: This is my first story, so no flames, but this story is about two lover's that don't confess their love fast enough, so when a friend come's and changes thing's around... what will happen? I will be adding the Percy Jackson characters later too! just wait, Hope you like it XD -Mackenzie Valdez Rated T for some kissing, and mild sex later on (though I'll have different ratings/chap)
1. The Beggining

**Hola! so I'm new, but Ive got help from my little sister Jayclin Jackson, you should check her out! her stories are awesome! haha anyways, so this is also my first story so please no bad or mean comments, I try my hardest, writing run's in my family, i won't tell you why for.. reasons but it does but I think I'm not so good, but i just do so anyways, so yea, Im gonna give you kinda a summery, so this is basically based on how me and my boyfriend met, plus I added some stuff in it, so yea it is gonna have some mild sex later (I don't wanna get into details) so if you don't want to read about it you don't have too, also this may not be Percy Jackson category but i had no other category, though if I get a lot of reviews, I might add the Percy Jackson characters in it! ;D so yea I hope you like this! XD**

**RATED T! (Every single name in this is Fictional, believe me, it was hard getting names!)**

Chapter 1; The Beginning

"I Love You" Raiden said, holding me tighter in his arms, I smilled

"I Lo-" Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, this is a bad part to start with, how about we start from the beginning'

"Let There Be Light!"

Oookay not THAT far, how about when I was 13, when I first met Raiden;

I dropped my books on the school floor, typical "Oh crap! seriously? on the first day?!" I asked myself

"You need some help?" Someone asked

I was about to reject when I looked up, then I saw who it was; Raiden Parkhurst,

the major hottie, every girl in the school was in love with him,

I tried to hold in my screams of joy, I didn't want to be like those girls, screaming over him, even though thats what I do with my best friend Alexis, when we're together

"Oh, Uh, Nah, I mean, this happens a lot to me" I answered

"Are you sure, you look like you could use some help" He insisted

"Actually... I probably should, thanks!"

"No problem" then he crouched and started helping me "Hey, your that new kid, aren't you? your... uh.. its starts with a R.. oh Ruby!"

I chuckled "Yup thats me!"

"Cool, So... see you at lunch?" Raiden said giving me my last book, then standing up

"Really? I-I mean sure, why?" I asked nervously

"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me during lunch?"

"Sure, thats fine"

"Great, see you then!" Raiden called back, walking backwards,

"Yup, see ya!" I called back, also walking backwards

Once I turned around I was facing my best friend, Cadence Venard,

"What were you doing?" she asked

"Oh Just talking to _Raiden Parkhurst_!" I answered

Cady smiled "Yay! Woohoo! Your finally getting it on!"

"What the? When did you start talking.. girly-ish, your a tomboy, remember?"

Cadence chuckled "Yes, I know but can't a best friend just get excited?" she pouted

"Ha-ha, yes I was just kidding, besides, I doubt he like's me anyways, I mean, he's one of the populars for crying out loud!"

"Then why did he ask you to lunch, plus I was talking with his sister, and she said he doesn't want to be one neither does he like popular kids"

"So?"

"Come on Ruby! are you blind? your not popular, he doesn't like popular kids, he asked you to lunch..." she paused for me, I said nothing "He likes you!"

"I don't know..."

"Well, don't you like him?"

"Phtt! Im head over heels for him, it's just I don't want to be like those preppy girls who scream over him"

"Please! Ruby, your not one of those girls! So stop thinking you are! now get out there, and go to lunch with him!"

"Cadence?"

"Yea?"

"It's first period"

"Oh, well after all our classes, then go to lunch with him"

I chuckled "Ai-Ai Captain!" I said saluting

And with that we locked arms and went to our classes,

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Oh Crap, I forgot to introduce myself, so my name is Ruby Smith, my mom was obsessed with jewels so she named me after her favorite jewel; Ruby, what a coincidence that my favorite color is red, and my birthstone is Ruby, my mom also had me when she was 18, my so called dad ran off on her when he found out she was pregnant... with me, so yea, here's a little about me **(A/N: NOT ABOUT ME ABOUT HER; RUBY)**

Name: Ruby Rebekah Smith.

Nickname(s): Rubz, Rubies, Bekah, Boo, Babe, Jewels.

Age: 18 (present time **(A/N: You'll find out later why she says that)**)

Birthday: November 24th, 1995.

Height: 5'8, (Present time) ( 13=) 5'1, (17=) 5'6.

Eye's: Hazel - changes within each outfit I wear.

Hair: Black hair, with a gleam of red.

Favorite color: Red, Purple.

Parents: Jazmine Smith.

Siblings: Spencer - Little brother.

Originally from: Killeen, Texas.

Pets: A black with brown eyebrows, and black eyes german shepherd; Fluffy.

Normal outfit: white spaghetti strap under a low cut long sleeve red shirt under a black tattered hood, purple ripped skinny jeans, and tattered old red converse high tops. (or for summer) black Angry birds shirt, light blue shorts, and old tattered red converse high tops.

Personality: Sweet, Funny, Mysterious, Mischievous, Ambitious, Athletic, Very friendly, though can be shy, very tough, never mess with her XD.

Disorder: ADHD, and some Dyslexia.

Enemies: soon to be Michah, soon to be Alexis, Joseph, and Megan.

Boyfriend: probably shouldn't tell, or else it's a spoiler,

Friend: Pretty much everyone but enemies.

Best friends: Raiden, Cadence, Noah, and Spencer.

so thats pretty much about me, my little brother, Spencer, who is taller than me- by an inch! and he's younger than me by two years, he was also adopted, he has skin the color of dark milk chocolate, and has amazing cheek bones, as well as adorable dimples, since the day he was adopted I've always wanted to squish him,

girls are always following him, I'm so proud, he's dated so many girls I've lost count, its crazy. And for some reason he's always felt the urge to always protect me, when we were walking to the make, and theres another guy on the other side of the street, he'll grab my arm and glare dagger's at the guy, I mean I think it's cute that my little brother is compelled to protect his only sister, but sometime's he can go overboard,

once when he was driving me to school when my car had flat tires, he locked the doors until all the guy's were gone, but thankfully his girlfriend (at that time) unlocked the door's for me, I liked her, shame that they broke up.

anyways, the bad news is that Spencer is gone on a 9 year trip, to some boarding school, he left when he was 11, and when he get's back ill be 22, and he'll be 20, his protectiveness get's annoying but ill still miss him bad,

so yea, thats about it, how about we get back to the story now? Shall we!? XD

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When it was about lunch time, my best friends Cadence and Noah, came before I left for Raiden, they took me to the private bathroom, and while Noah was giving me tips about guys, Cadence was "dolling me up"

she put my hair down, putting moose in it, and scrunched it up, I gagged at the smell, then she told me to change into a white tank top, under a pink mid-sleeve shawl, with the back floral see through, and a pink floral layered skirt falling mid thigh,

but when she told me to put on three inch heels, I refused instantly and kept my old sneakers, even though it "clashed" with the outfit

after I put my other clothes in my locker- except for my black hood, I kept that and put it over the "girly" clothes, I headed to the cafeteria, and on the way, I put my hair back into a messy bun,

I entered the cafeteria doors, then walked down the stairs, I grabbed a tray and quickly got my food, then I scanned the room for Raiden,

I finally spotted him waving for me to go to him, so I did, but also getting a bunch of glares and gasps, but I just glared daggers back at them, land sat down next to Raiden

"So..." I said, "how ya doing?"

"Great! How about you?" Raiden answered

and with that we talked a lot, got to know each other, we actually had a lot in common, like I love animals especially dogs, so does he! my favorite sport is baseball, so is his!

I have a german shepherd, and he has a husky,

"So..." Raiden started "your named after you mom's favorite jewel; Ruby, your birthstone happens to be Ruby, and your favorite color also happens to red? Coincidence-"

"I think not!" I finished

we laughed

"So, what about ? what's your favorite color?" I asked

"Blue, I don't know, I just think its a cool color... yea"

"Funny, my mom always told me that if someone loves the color blue, their either in depression, or they have the power of ice, but I just think that's a myth or something, plus, I mean your popular why would you be in depression, and the power of ice? what?"

though Raiden looked shocked when I said depression "Uh, ha-ha right, I would never have depression, and power of Ice is ridiculous!"

"Okay? so.. what do your parents do?"

"Oh, well my dad is a lawyer, and my step-mom is a teacher"

"that's cool, you could just ask you mom for help with school"

"Yea.. so what about you? what do you're parents do?"

"My mom's a cop, its cool, cause she has a lot of guns, so I know I'm really protected, but I also don't get away with a lot of stuff"

"Oh man, thats gotta suck.. so... what does you're dad do?"

I hesitated "I-I... I don't know, because... cause I-I don't know h_-him, _he kinda ran off on my mom when he heard she was pregnant with me"

"Oh..." Raiden said "Well don't you have a little brother?"

"Adopted, he was only 3 months, and I was 2, I always thought he was my biological brother, until my mom told me 3 years ago, she hasn't told Spencer, but I think he kinda gets it"

"Oh, I didn't know"

"Yea, well a lot of people don't really know"

we went a while with an awkward silence, then the bell rang, we got up and grabbed our bags,

"well, Ill see you after school Rubz?" Raiden said

"Rubz?" I answered

"Yea... your name is ruby, your birthstone is ruby, and favorite color is red... a lot of Rubz, I don't know I just thought of it"

I smiled "I like it, ok blues clues, I'll se you after school!"

Raiden smiled

and with that we went to our classes,

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three years later, when I was 16, Raiden and I were still friends, in fact we became _best_ friends, but we never confessed our love, thats when one day my best friend Alexis came, and things got worse,

"So.. you think sports car's are better than trucks or motorcycles?" I asked, walking in the school's main hall with Raiden,

"Yup, I don't get the point of trucks or motorcycles, trucks are too big, and bikes are too small, you could crush it with a truck!" Raiden answered grinning

"Yea... well I think-"

"Ruby?!"

I stopped and scanned the hallway for whoever said that, then I caught someone staring at me, with a huge grin, no it couldn't be.. it was...;

"Alexis?!" I answered

"Ruby! what are you doing here?" Alexis asked walking up to me

"What am I doing here? what are you doing here?"

"My family moved back for business, what about you?"

"I've always lived here"

"No, I mean to this school, you used to be homeschooled!"

"well when my mom found a job, she didn't want to leave me and Spencer alone, you know how she is-"

"Yea... over protective, like your little brother"

finally Alexis got to me and gave me a bone crushing hug

"Lexie - can't - breath"

"Oh sorry" then she let go,

"You.. your look different..." I looked her up and down, he hair had a red gleam in it instead of pure black, it was wavy curly- with some clipped hair clipped back, instead of frizzy straight,

she wore a high low blue floral print sleeveless dress falling mid-length to her ankles, along with blue four inch heels, she looked.. actually pretty,

with no glasses too, just contacts,

"You like it? I got a little... makeover" she put her hands on her hips

"A little? more like a lot! what happened to ripped skinny jeans, blue hoods, short black hair, cute glasses, and best of all sneakers, not.. heels!"

"Threw 'am all away, I decided to come out of my shell, and actually live my life!"

"Oh, well your a lot different, but I'm glad you're living a life?"

"Aww, thanks, now can I have a hug back, I've missed you!"

"Duh!" so i gave her a huge hug, but something worried me, like thing's would change now that she was here

"Hi Raiden! how you doing?" Raiden said to himself, I completely forgot about him

Raiden turned around "Great Raiden! you look good today!"

he turned again "Aww, stop it! you do too!"

"I missed you, can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can Raiden, anything for you!"

then Raiden gave himself a hug, Alexis and I were staring at him

"What? I was feeling lonely, no one noticed me, so I thought I would just... y-you know.. I... I'll just stop now" Raiden said, stepping back a few steps

I pushed him slightly on the shoulder "Its ok, Blue's Clues!" I said grabbing his shirt then giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek

Alexis' eyes widened "Wait! are you guys dating?" She asked

"What?! No!" Raiden and I both said

"No,no,no, were just best friends" I said

"Really? you look like it, plus your 16, your old enough" Alexis answered

"Lexi, can I talk with you for a minute?"

"Yup!" I grabbed Alexis' arm and walked a few paces away from Raiden

"Look, its not that easy, just to ask him out, especially when he's my best friend, I don't want to ruin our friendship," I explained

"Well, you just got to have guts! if you're not gonna do it, well then I will!" Alexis explained

"No! Wait you don't even know him!"

"So? I will when I start dating him"

"But, I-I..-"

"Please Ruby, Let the professionals do this, besides I doubt you'll get anyone loping that _that!_" Alexis was about to walk away, until I grabbed her arm

"Excuse me?" Alexis turned around

"Ruby, look at you, your a slob! you really should change"

"Alexis, _You_ have changed"

"That's just cause I opened my eyes, and started hanging around the people who actually _have_ a life"

I felt like someone punched me in the chest

"What do you mean?"

"Ruby, I didn't want to have to do this, but... how do I put this nicely, I. Don't. Want. To. Be. You're. Friend. Anymore! get the picture?"

"Why?"

"Let's face it, you're a weirdo, and no one like's you, I'm surprise you're friend Raiden here even hangs out with you!" Alexis chuckled "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to ask to the formal tomorrow night" Alexis pushed me aside, and started walking towards Raiden

"Hey hun, You wanna go to the formal tomorrow?"

I saw Raiden look at me, but I was walking the other way, and regretted asking the one jock I most hate; "Hey Michah?" I said

"Huh? Oh yea?" Michah turned his head to me

"You wanna go the the formal with me tomorrow?"

"Sure!"

"Great!" I grabbed his arm, and we started walking away,

I looked back and saw Alexis giving Raiden a huge kiss, Raiden looked surprised, but when he looked at me, he kept going

I held back my tears, the only man that I will really love was just taken from me, possibly forever.

**Woohoo! I am done! ok so for starters, I'm homeschooled, so please if I got something wrong ****with the school stuff,, please tell me, cuz I don't really know about it, I just picked it up from other story's or shows, so yea... Remember watching Blue's Clue's when you were little, if not idk what your doing with your life! haha yea... and tell me what do you like better, Motorcycles/Trucks, or sports cars, I like Motorcycles/Trucks better, so yea I really hope you liked it! check out my sis, Jayclin Jackson, she's awesome, and so are her stories! so yea, please PM me if I got something wrong, thanks! ADIOS! -Mackenzie Valdez **


	2. Difficulties

**Hola! so yup! I'm back with another chapter, I know I haven't wrote in a while, but my lil sister told me just to say; I'm on a writer's block, but yea, I hope you like this! #excited**

**Rated T**

Chapter 2; Difficulties

It was the night of the formal, the night were I thought I would have the time of my life with the one man I love the most; Raiden

But instead It was the worst night of my life, with the one man I absolutely hate, and the one I love... well he's with my so called 'Best friend', the news already started to spread around the school that they were dating while I was dating the school jock

I walked down the school yard, towards the school doors

I was wearing a black dress, the top half was a heart shaped cut, and the bottom half had layers of ruffles, with a black lace ribbon in the middle,

I had my hair up in a a cute messy bun, with a black feather bow, and of course black converse high tops, I would have worn a pretty red dress, but I didn't feel like it, since I wasn't with the one I love most

On my right, walking with me, was Michah Sheldon, the school Jock, all he wore was some black slacks, a aback west blue tie, and his football jacket, along with blue sneakers

You could hear music inside the school, and cheering, but Alexis and Raiden were probably already making out bye now,

I opened the doors to the gym, and Inside was a group of people dancing, with neon lights, and disco ball, and loud music,

There was tables around the dance floor, and walls of curtains, making it so there was only two doors; exit and enter

I was expecting to see Alexis and Raiden kissing in a corner or something, but what I saw surprised me; Alexis was dancing, but Raiden was sitting at a pink table looking bored out of his mind,

Michah immediately went to his buddy's, so I might as well go to Raiden, so I did, I started walking towards him, until Alexis quickly came in and sat down next to Raiden, I quickly sat down at the nearest table, making it look like I was just going to that table,

I caught a a glance at Alexis and Raiden,

Raiden looked at me kinda sadly, then quickly changed his expression, Alexis was glaring daggers at me, but then also quickly changed her face when Raiden looked at her to an innocent smile,

I opened my ears to listen to what they were saying,

"Why do you keep looking at her?" Alexis asked

"Who? Ruby? Why? she's my best friend, whats the problem?"

"Well, she's a horrible girl, and a distraction"

I felt my anger bundle up in my stomach

"I thought she was _Your_ best friend too"

Alexis sighed "She was, But I never liked her in the first place, she was dead weight to me, so I let her go... You should too"

Raiden paused

Michah came over to me "Come dance with me" he said

"Ok, just a sec" I answered, I turned making it look like I was re-tying my shoelaces, but I was really opening my ears more so I could hear Raiden's answer

I glanced again at Raiden, I saw him look at me, then Michah, then back at me

I smiled at Michah just to free myself from him nagging me to finish, but Raiden apparently took it as a loving smile

"Yea, ok, I will" Raiden finally answered

"Good, now come with me" Alexis grabbed his arm and they went passed the dance floor

My anger turned to sadness, I felt a tear rush down my face, but I quickly wiped it away

"You know what Michah? Im just gonna stay here, why don't you go back to you're friends?" I said, sitting up

"Whatever" Michah answered then went back to his friends

I sighed, looking at Raiden and Alexis having fun, as well as michah, the one I even asked was dancing with someone else

thats when I saw Cadence, my best friend since baby's.. she looked gorgeous!

She had on an off-white dress, falling just above her knees, the top half had a white lace see-through yoke bodice, and the bottom half was a layered tulle skirt, with a ribbon and bow in the middle, the dress had red roses and white skull print's on it, it looked sooo cute, especially on her

her short hair was wavy curly down, with a red bow clipping her bangs back, also wearing black sneakers

and beside her in black sacks, gray vest, and red tie, with matching black sneakers, was the one and only Noah Sanders, mine and Cadence's best friend since grade school,

and Cadence has had a crush on him since then, and she finally went to the formal with him

she saw me and smiled, then Noah and her came towards me, as soon as she came to me, she sat down next to me, and Noah stayed standing

"Hey Ruby!" Cadence said once she sat down

"Sup Ruby" Noah also said

Cadence grabbed Noah and whispered something in his ear, he nodded then left, then she turned back at me

"So... who did you come with? please tell me you came with Raiden!" Cadence asked

"Negative" I answered

"WHAT?!" But you're head over heels! and I bet you he's the same for you!"

"Well apparently not, cause he went with Alexis, and he told her he would 'let me go' like he was firing me or something!"

"Alexis Gomez? Ugh! I wanna beat the-"

"Language"

"-Fudge out of her!"

"Thanks Cady, but I can handle my own problems"

"Who said this was you're problem? I wanna hurt her cause she's a b-jerk!"

I raised my eyebrow

"What? I caught myself"

"No, not that, when did you know she was mean?"

"Ruby, she was mean even when you first met her, she never liked me just cause she thought you only needed one friend and that was her, so she dissed me, that's why I never hung out with you that much, but when she moved, I got you back"

I hesitated

"Cadence, I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I should have known better"

"No Ruby, you were fine, you were just doing what normal friends would do anyways, you just needed some time that she wasn't that friend"

"well I'm glad you came back, even after all the stuff I did to you"

"You kidding? of course I would, your my special weirdo friend!"

"Hey!"

"Yea, I knew you would like that nickname"

"You dork! Oh well your my dorkie pig friend!"

"Ok now that's hurtfull! Just cause I like food, does not make me a pig"

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yup"

"No!"

"Yup!"

"No-!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on?" I turned my head around to see the principal, who also happens to be my Aunt,

she's not any normal principal, or Aunt for that matter,

she has long wavy blonde dyed hair(It was ovbiously originally black), with a pink bow pinning part of her hair back,

she wore a pink floral print sleeveless dress, falling mid-thigh length, with four inch pink wedges,

"Hi Aunt Rosy" I said Half-heartedly, she wasn't the most responsible person in the world,

she once went to school, but dropped Out, she managed somehow to get into principal college, but also dropped out, thinking it was boring, and also somehow managed to be the principal in MY school, without a degree, and nothing just an RV and family,

"Heeeeeyy Ruuby!" Aunt Rosy said, then giggled, "You too Ca...Ca... Ca.. What was I saying again? Oh right you too Ca-Caitlin"

"It's Cadence"

"Soooooooooo, whaaat are y'all dooooing, hmmm?" Aunt Rosy said, then stumbled to sit down on one of the chairs next to me, she looked at me, using her palm to support her chin,

"Hhhhiiiiii!" She said,

I coughed, her breath smelled like a mix between whiskey, vodka, and wine all together, "Oh Aunt Rosey... You need to stop drinking" I said swatting my hand in front of my nose to keep the smell away,

"Theres drinks here? Ooooohhhh Imma get me some drinks!" Aunt Rosy giggled again

"No Aunt Rosey, no drinks"

Aunt Rosy pouted

"I know, but you're drunk already, you can't drink anymore"

Aunt Rosy patted my head "Silly neice! I'm not Dwuuuuuunk, or whatEVER you kids might cawl it dees daaa..." Aunt Rosy slumped forward, her eyes rolled back, and she fell on top of me,

"Oh no! Aunt Rosey! Wake up!" I patted my Aunts cheek, Cady came over and helped me, but nothing happened

"Great, now my Aunt is drunk and is gonna embarrass me"

"I think she's fun" Cadence said

"She got you're name wrong!"

"So, I think I might change it, it's cool, plus she'll remeber it"

I sighed "Ok, whatever floats you're goat"

"Floats you're boat?" Cady muttered to herself "Ruby its Floats you're boat"

"I know, I just think I should change it, besides you're changing you're name anyways"

Cadence rolled her eyes then we went back to my Aunt Rosy, **(A/N: My friend did actually make the comment 'Whatever Floats you're goat' on accident, and now we say it all the time)**

I looked at my watch

"Oh, Cadence I told my mom I would be back before midnight..-"

"Let me take care of her, you go leave"

"Are you sure-"

"Ruby, I know how strict you're mom is, go"

"Thanks Cady, I owe you one" I helped Cadence lay my Aunt on a couple of the chairs, said my goodbyes and then left,

I went into the hallway, but what I saw was not pleasant, I saw Alexis and Raiden kissing, but not any kissing, like vigorous kissing

all the sadness and anger bundled up inside of me, I started sobbing, then ran for the school doors,

I walked home, which was only a block away,

I opened my front door, passing the kitchen, where my mom was cooking one of her 'experiments', which turn out horrible and we end up ordering Pizza or hamburgers,

"Hey Hun, back so soon?" my mom asked

"Y-Yea.. I was.. Bored" I answered

my mom turned around and saw my puffy eyes

"Oh, baby!" My mom blew away her blonde princess curls from her face, and came walking to me

"Mom, I-I'm not a baby"

"No, but you're my baby, now who did it" my mom said wiping her hands in her apron, then cupping her hands in my face

"Mom... N-No one... Did it... I-I... Just..." Next thing I knew I was spilling everything, inbetween sobbs,

"Ruby, you know what this means?"

"Hmm"

"Choclate and Ice cream is all yours"

I chuckled "I love you mom"

my mom wiped away the tears from my eyes, "I love you too, but you know sweetie, God does this so that there's room for other people to come into you're life, and who knows, one may be you're furture husband"

"Ya, ok man, Im gonna go in my room now, thanks though" I went to the freezer, and stashed up chocolates, ice cream, whipped cream, anything sweet I could find,

"I wish Spencer was here... Stupid boarding school!"

"You know it's not a boarding school, and you'll see him soon"

"Ya, if by soon you mean a million years"

"Ruby, Five years is not a million years"

"It is to me! Did you really have to send off my favorite- and only, little brother in the world, to... A not-so-called-boarding-school?"

"I didn't 'send him off' he wanted to go, now end of discussion"

I sighed "Kay, hey with what's happend, does this mean I can use the X-Box?"

"If you lay a finger on that X-Box, you're getting tazed then sent to jail for life!"

"Aww!"After wards, I went up stairs and into my room, I dropped all the stuff on my bed, then turned on the news,

while I was watching I started changing into a slight low cut dark red long sleeve, and red and black plaid fuzzy bottoms, along with my slippers,

right when I was pulling my shirt down, something caught my eye on the news, I stopped and watched carefully,

"Police are still investigating on what happened at the Killeen Ellison High School, with the crazy incident, but for right now there are many teenagers injured by the attack, by the names of; Jerry Williams, Chelsy Raina, Cheryl Miller, **Raiden Parkhurst, Cadence Venard**, Lily Mark, Rosemary Gilvin, and Cecilia Kepner, all with the total of 8, and two dead, both Adults, with the names of; Mr. Robert Thomas, and Rosemary Smith-"

"Aunt Rosey!" I screamed

"They are all attending at the Killeen Scott & White Hospital-"

"Mom!" I screamed, "We're going to the Scott & White hospital, _now_!" I yelled while replacing my slippers for my sneakers, and putting on my black leather jacket,

I ran downstairs and grabbed my moms arm

"Woah! What's up!?" My mom asked, but then she saw my red and puffy eyes "Ruby what happened?!"

"Mom... We're going to the Scott & White hospital!" I choked

"What? Why?!"

"Because... I-I think Aunt Rosey is dead..."

**Oookkaay! Sorry cliff hanger! Not really But I hope you liked it! And this chapter may be small, I don't really know, from the story's that I've read, this is small, so yea sorry bout that, but I hope you liked it! And wait for the next chapter! XD -Mackenzie Valdez**


	3. Surprises

**Hola! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOHOO! I know i haven't updated in a while, buuuuttt i have a good explanation, alright, first of all i got college stuff that I really need to look at, and my sister and I ( Jayclin Jackson) are planning something that involves both of our stories, her's Eight Heroes of Olympus Prophecy (check it out! its ****awesome!) and mine this story, (my only one so far) and we've decided to do something with both of them, i can't tell you what cuz then I'll be spoiling it for you, anyways I need to be slow on updating chapters so she can catch up on her stories, and my story will make sense later on! so yea sorry that you had to wait, but this is why, i hope you like this story though! **

**so anyways here it is! XD :**

Chapter 3: Surprises?

Rated K+ (I think y'all can handle very little violence)

I closed the door to the passenger seat, and my mom started driving to the hospital while I explained what I saw on the news; there was something with a party crasher, who so happened to be a murderer, who injured seven people involving Cadence and Raiden, and possibly killed two people also along my aunt Rosey, which I really hope wasn't true

I was wondering wondering what was going through my moms head, Aunt Rosey was her only sister, sister in-law in fact, ever since my dad left Aunt Rosey was all the family my mom had, that was of course before Spencer and I came, I wondered what would happen if Spencer died, I would be devastated, I wondered why my mom didn't look devastated

finally we arrived at the hospital-and somehow managed to get through the reporters and cameras, we went to the front desk and rapidly asked "Rooms please for Raiden Parkhurst, Cadence Venard, and Rosemary Smith?" my mom asked

"May I have your names please?"

"Jasmin and Ruby Smith"

The lady typed a few things "Yes, I see, Mr Parkhurst: floor 2, room 31B, Miss Venard: floor 2, room 31A, and Miss Smith: floor 2 room 29B"

"Thank you!" I called back running to the elevator, my mom was at my side,

I pushed the 'up' button, twenty times, and it finally opened, when we we're both in, I quickly pushed the button for floor 2, and for the doors to close,

as soon as the doors re-opened, we quickly ran out, and searched the room's frantically, I could feel my heart racing, and my blood pressure rising

28A... 28B... 29A... 29B!

my mom looked at each other, I opened the door, inside I was expecting wires, a face mask, all crazy things on my Aunt, but instead... it was empty, there was nothing, no one inside, except for someone cleaning,

she had long black hair braided to the side, with beautiful milk brown eyes, she wore a white bandana over her head, and a white maids outfit, she looked like a World War II nurse,

"Uh.. e-excuse me ma'am, but do you know where Ja- uh Rosemary Smith is?" my mom asked

when the woman turned and faced my mom, my mom looked shocked, but then her face quickly changed, I decided to ignore it

"Oh, her, she was taken out of here a few minutes ago, said something about an operation" The lady said, she had a nice firm voice, like she could have been a leader some time, crazy thought though

"Do you know where?" I asked

"Yes, just across the hall, in the operation room, room 3B" The lady said pointing through the door

my mom smiled "Thank you Rey- uh Ma'am" my mom answered

"my pleasure" she answered then went back to her cleaning

we left and went into the operation room, inside was another hallway full of doors to rooms, with a couple vending machines down the hallway, we went to the front desk where a perky-looking lady was typing something

"Hi, we're relatives of Rosemary Smith, how long is her operation going to be?" my mom asked

the lady looked at us skeptically, but when she saw my mom her face brightened up, but just as fast she frowned again, she had frizzy red hair, freckled face, a paint smeared shirt, she looked like she could be perky, but the way she looked at us, made me think otherwise,

"Uh, yea.. they said it would take, like, about seven hours, and Jay-uh she like just got in, so yea.." the lady trailed off

my mom sighed "ok, thank you Rach- um Ma'am"

"Yea.. K" the young lady said then went back to the computer

alright something was going on "Mom, do you know her?"

My mom looked startled "What? Why would I know her? I don't know her, why would you think that?"

"Oookay, ma, just asking"

we then sat down in the open lobby, I looked at the time: 9:42

"What are we going to do now?" I asked my mom

my mom put her curls in a high ponytail "Well, honey, the only thing we can do right now, is wait, she's in operation, but you can go see your friends now, I'm pretty sure they'll want to see you" my mom answered

"Yea... yea ok," I stood up, but before i could leave my mom grabbed my arm,

"Hey" she said, I turned around to face her "Your Aunt Rosey is going to be fine, she's a strong woman"

a tear fell down my face "Yea, I know" I answered then left the room

I slowly walked towards the rooms, the first one that caught my eye was 31A, where Cadence was, I slowly opened the door and crept in, the T.V was on,

once I got in, I saw a girl with short strawberry blonde hair, with blue highlights, laying on a bed looking at the T.V, it was Cadence

She had her arms resting on her stomach, with a blanket over her, there was something attached to her finger, running all the way to some sort of box, she was no longer in her dress, but in a hospital gown, I don't think she went in that to the formal,

I came closer only to see a scar on the left side of her face, running across her eye, she also had some severe bruises and cuts,

finally I was within three feet from her, and she saw me, she turned her head to me, and smiled, which made me wanna cry,

I sat down on one of the chairs, and just looked at her, then finally I said "H-How.. How are Y-You feeling?"

Cadence looked at me, I could tell from her eyes she was about to cry, but she was holding it in

she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, she licked her lips then opened her mouth again "F-Fine.." She answered

A tear fell down my eye, I chuckled "Y-You don't look... fine" I said smiling

"I feel... F-Fine, y-you asked me h-how i f-felt"

I chuckled "Your right"

I could hear Cady swallow hard

"Do you want some water?" I asked

"No" Cady answered

there was a little more silence

"You know" Cadence started "When the doctor asked me what my name was... I-I answered Caitlin Venard.. but my mom said Cadence Venard.. so h-he was confused... b-but they still.. have m-me under Cai-caitlin Venard" Cadence smiled

I chuckled "Cady... even when you go through a murder, your still a rebel"

"and I'm proud"

I smiled, Cadence held out her hand, and I grabbed it and squeezed it, making Cady smile too

then someone came running in, it was Noah "Cadence!" he yelled then came rushing forward "oh hey Ruby" he said once he saw me

I looked at Noah, then to Cady, then back to Noah "Yea.. um, Ill just leave you two alone..." I trailed off

but Cadence held her grip on my hand "Wait" she croaked

I turned to look at her

"your going to be still safe without me... right?" Cadence asked

"I will"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

she smiled then let go of my hand, I turned around, and walked out the door,

I went to the room next to Cadence's: 31B, which was Raiden's, I wasn't prepared to go in, especially after what he said to Alexis, I wasn't sure if he wanted to see me,

but I went in anyways, I opened the door, the room was kinda dark, except for a lamp next to the bed, but what I saw I didn't really need to,

there laying on the bed was Raiden, but he wasn't like Cadence, he was asleep, he had on a mask to help him breath, and there was a lot more wires on him, he also had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and head, so you could only see the tips of his ginger hair

he looked so peaceful, expect for the fact that he was in a coma, and his arm was in an arm cast, and his leg had a wrap around it too

I came closer cautiously, as if he was a ticking bomb ready to explode, finally I was close enough to see his clearly

i grabbed one of the chairs and brought it closer to the bed, and sat down

I looked up at Raiden, I didn't know what to do, I heard that if someone was in a coma, they still could hear you, so I talked, I don't know why, I just did, as if he was awake and listening

but I got to one point where I wanted to tell Raiden something since, well since we met

"Raiden, I-I really don't know if you can hear me but.. I just want to tell you something.. ever since I met you, there was something that I knew clicked between us, I don't know what, but I know it wasn't hate, or becoming enemies, so I want to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for three years, I-I Love y-you... I don't care if you don't, but I'm just gonna tell you anyways" I finished

there was no response, but I got the feeling that some how, he could hear me

I grabbed his cast free hand and squeezed it, then I laid my head on the bed next to him, still holding his hand, and found myself falling asleep

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

I woke up to my mom shaking me awake

"Ruby! Wake up!" she yelled

my eyes shot open "What?! Whats going on?!" I asked looking aorund

I was still in Raiden's room, but it was lighter, I looked at the time; 6:30, wow I was asleep for that long

"What's up mom?" I asked

my mom smiled "There's someone here who wants to see you" she answered

i looked at the door, no one was there, so i followed my mom outside, but I also had to let go of Raiden's hand

we went out to the lobby, at first I was confused, until I saw someone stand up from the corner couch

"Spencer?!" I half-asked myself

"Hey sis" Spencer answered holding out his arms

and I followed my instinct and ran to him, as soon as I got close enough I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and he spun me around

Once we were done spinning, I gave him a kiss on the cheek "What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came as soon as I heard Aunt Rosey was in the hospital"

"Ive missed you so much!"

"And Ive missed you too big sis" I gave him another big hug

then a phone rang, my mom quickly picked up her phone and answered, while Spencer and I watched her

"Hello?" my mom said "yes sir... yes.. sir... I'm sorry sir?" my mom paused then looked at Spencer and I "Y-Yes sir... no sir, ok sir, I'll be right there sir" my mom finished then hung up her phone

"What was that about? I asked

"I'm so sorry kids, that was the police station, they want me down at the school to investigate, I wish I could stay but-"

"Mom it's ok, just go" Spencer said

"A-Are you sure?"

we both nodded

"B-But.. " I started "Just be safe ok?"

"I will" my mom promised then walked up to us and gave us each a kiss on our foreheads, then she left

I looked back at Spencer and smiled "I can't believe you're here!" I said

"Me too, it all happened so fast"

I chuckled

that's when a door opened and in came Alexis,

"Ugh! What are _you_ doing here?" She said looking at both Spencer and I

"Well... "I started "My aunt is dying, my one true best friend is injured and my other 'so called' friend is in a coma.. What do you think? Hmm?" I answered hands on my hips

"Whatever!" Alexis walked to the other door "I'll just go see _my_ boyfriend" Alexis smiled smugly then strutted away

"Ugh! I hate her so bad!"

"Yup, so do I" Spencer agreed

"You know I wonder what's going on with aunt Rosey, it's past seven hours"

pas if on cue a nurse walked up to us "Rosemary Smith is now available for visits" she said smiling

"Thanks you" I said smiling back

"My pleasure" then the nurse left

I looked at Spencer and sighed "Well.. Are you ready?" I asked him

Spencer chewed his lips, then nodded, and we left the lobby. We walked down the hall and found her room, I opened the door, and we stepped in, but once we took one step in we heard a screech of pain

we quickly rushed to the curtain, and opened it, but inside was a nurse giving Aunt Rosey a shot

"Oh, I hate shots!" Aunt Rosey said

the nurse wiped Aunt Rosey's arm with a cotton ball and replaced it with a bandage,

Aunt Rosey turned and caught us "Oh Ruby! Spencer! my two favorite niece and nephew... and only, Please! come in!" she said

Spencer and I looked at each other "You're not dead?" I asked

"Oh no, they got our names mixed up, did you know there's another Rosemary in the school!"

"Yea... Rosemary Gilvin"

"Oh, well I was one of the minor injured, they put me under operation, then realized I wasn't the right person, so they put me back"

"So then, why couldn't we see you?"

"Well, cuz I needed my beauty sleep! duh! cant a girl get some sleep once in a while!"

Me and Spencer chuckled,

"So what was that shot, the nurse gave you?"

"Oh just something to help me with my hangover, I had a little more to drink than I expected, you know the movie was a lot more funnier!"

Spencer and I laughed again, then I grabbed Aunt Rosey, and gave her a huge hug

"Whoa there girly, I just got a shot!"

"Oh, sorry" I said letting go "I'm just so happy to see my brother... and my aunt Rosey not dead!"

**Woohoo! Finished it! I hope y'all liked the surprise, I couldn't just kill off their Aunt especially after what will happen later on! but wait what will happen to their mom! O_O stay tuned for the next chapter! ADIOS! -Mack**


End file.
